Accidental Intoxication
by godestiny
Summary: Momiji is sick and takes the wronge medicine, can Hatori cool him down or will things get steamier?


**Accidental Intoxication**

**Destiny: Yo! Guess what? I finally wrote my first lemon. Yosh and its fruba yay! I love HatorixMomiji they are my fav. Fruit basket char. and I couldn't help wanting to write a story about them. At first I thought that when I wrote of them it would be cute fluffy clouds covered in sickenly sweet sugar, but it ended up being smut lol. N-e-ways this was inspired by a side story called 'cure for the common crush' that makes an appearance in Temari Matsumoto-san's manga 'the loudest whisper.' **

**Hatori: You know this is an improbable scenario since 1) Momiji likes Tohru-san and 2) it is immoral to do such things to a high schooler.**

**Momiji: D-does * teary eyes* does that mean you don't like m-me hatori-nii?**

**Hatori: Urk...I...n-no I mean of course I like you * hugs momo* I'd do anything for you.**

**Destiny: Eeek kawaii! * takes pictures* ok momo-chan could you do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Yay! Destiny doesn't own anything not even the soda Destiny just drank and is not making any money of this or else the fox wouldn't be desperate enough to borrow money from anime characters ^_^. Warning this has yaoi (boyxboy) if you don't like this kind of relationship or even the pairing turn back now, you have been warned.**

Momiji was sick plane and simple of course it was his own fault for playing in the rain all night. Though if you told him that he would deny it completely, what could he say he loved the rain too much. To him water especially rain was refreshing and pure like it could wash away all his sins. Another reason he loved the rain was because it reminded him of Hatori, the man was just like the rain calm, cold yet sweet.

So now found Momiji outside Hatori's office door dreading going in, although Momiji loved to visit Hatori since the mans presence calmed him this was not one of those times. That is he liked it any other time but not when he was sick, this was because for reasons unknown to him Hatori always seemed angry with Momiji when he was ill. Though if he were to think about it he could probably guess it had to do with the reason him getting sick was usually because the little blond did something irresponsible. Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves the blond boy threw open the office door yelling out his greeting.

"Hatori! Huh? Where'd you go?* cough, cough* guess he's not here...yosh! Now lets see * cough* he must have something in his office."

The little rabbit was glad for once that Hatori wasn't there, this way he could get the medicine he came for and the older man would be none the wiser.

"Yay! Found it now I can go see nee-chan before t starts raining again."

With that the blond boy bounce out the door making his way out of the Sohma residence heading to the little house in the woods.( what I mean by this is to them, compared to the Sohma residence shigure's house is small.)

When Momiji got to shigure's place the skies were filled with dark clouds and thunder could be heard in the distance. He had taken the medicine while walking to the house stopping at a convenience store to buy water. Without knocking Momiji let himself in skipping to the living room where he thought everyone was probably located.

"Tohru! Tohru! I came to visit so give me some candy!"

"Stop yelling brat and don't just enter someone's house without being let in."

As Kyo said this Tohru entered the living room holding a tray with tea and snacks, upon seeing the light-hearted girl Momiji ran to her tears in his eyes as he whined to her.

"Mwhaa! Tohru kyo's being mean to me!"

"Why you little-"

"Oh hello Momiji-kun it's nice to see you, how are you?"

"I'm okay I didn't see you at papa's work so I came to see you."

"I'm sorry that's because I don't work today... Momiji-kun are you sure you're alright? Your face seems really flushed."

"Na-uh that's cuz I have a cold but I took some medicine so I'll be okay * cough* come on Tohru watch a movie with me please! Please! Please!"

Giving in to the cute blond boy Tohru and Kyo put a movie on, half way through it though Momiji laid his forehead n the table panting and groaning in pain. Kyo lifted the boy back and touched his forehead only to proclaim the younger boy to be boiling hot. At this point Tohru started freaking out, she hated seeing people sick since her father died while sick, thus making her clumsier than usual and panicky. Shigure was out saying he had to meet with his editor and Yuki was still at a council meeting that would run late. (Ha yeah right when has Shigure ever willingly met his editor?) So the cat and Tohru were the only ones home left to figure out how to help the poor sickly boy. Finally after calming down the girl, slightly, Kyo said he'd call Hatori and ask the man to come over to take a look at Momiji.

While all this was happening, at the same time found Hatori sitting in front of an enraged Akito. A loud smacking sound echoed through the large dark room as Akito slapped the stoic man in front of him. (Yes I know Akito is a girl but here they still don't know that)

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Why? Why do you all insist on going against me?"

"I didn't mean to anger you, I am the Sohma doctor when she called for me I thought she was sick, I did not expect her to ask me to make an aphrodisiac." (, hmm wonder who she was ganna give it to?)

"I don't care, you are never to go to that women again! Never do you hear me? Even if she's sick let the bitch die for all I care! You're all mine you hear? Mine!" (They're talking about akito's mum)

"I understand"

" * pant,huff* good, good you can go then"

Hatori got up and made his way to the door but before he could step out he was stopped by Akito's last comment.

"I expect you throw away what that women ordered from you"

"Yes"

As he walked down the hall toward his office he saw Shigure coming the opposite way of him.

"Akito is already mad don't say anything to make it worse, you know it's bad for his health."

"Now why would I ever want to make our little god mad?" (Because your a sadistic bastard ^_^)

"No, that would be you"

"Who are you talking to Shigure?"

"Hmm... Oh no one just a perverted little fox." (Hey you're the erotic novelist!)

"Yes and get paid for it, you on the other hand aren't getting anything for this poorly written yaoi ficlet ^_^" (...touché)

"Alright...I have work so I leave you to your idioticness"

When Hatori got to his office he went straight to his desk opening the bottom compartment he shuffled through its content to locate the brown bag he left there. Becoming frustrated in not fining it he began searching all over his office. After not being able to find said item Hatori thought back trying to remember if he might have placed it somewhere else. He was sure he put the bag containing the aphrodisiac in the last compartment yet said item seemed to elude him. At that moment the phone rung and Hatori irritatidly answered it.

"Hello Hatori Sohma speaking"

"Hey it's Kyo, can you get over to shigure's as soon as you can?"

"Why? Is Ayame there again? I told him to stop bothering Yuki so much"

"No, no the snake ain't here"

"Then why do you need me?"

"It's Momiji there's something wrong with him"

"Is he sick?"

"I'm not sure he said he had a cold and took medicine but now he got worse, we can't cool down his heated body and he seems to be in pain."

"Shit...okay I'll be there soon." *click * (ha-ha Hatori hung up on Kyo, didn't even say bye XD)

By the time Hatori got to shigure's residence Tohru was in a panic again, Shigure and Yuki still weren't home and Momiji wasn't feeling better. The dark haired doctor reached the door just as it started lightly raining, being hurriedly ushered in.

"I'm so glad your here Hatori-san I didn't know what to do, Momiji-kun seems to have gotten worse and...And I don't know what to do...oh I already said that but...b-but I really don't know how to help him a-"

"Breath idiot, relax Hatori is here now he'll make the brat better"

"Oh yes I'm sorry Kyo"

" * blush* It's nothing to be sorry about I just meant you should calm down"

"If you want to help Tohru-san you could make Momiji some chicken soup"

"Oh but I haven't gone shopping...I know I'll go now before the store closes."

"It's raining, you might get caught in the oncoming storm."

"That's alright I have an umbrella and I'm sure I can make it in time."

"Che I guess I'll go too you'll probably get yourself lost again."

"Thank you Kyo * smile* we'll be on our way, Momiji is upstairs resting"

Hatori waited until the two high schoolers left before making his way up the stairs to where Momiji was. The site that greeted him when he opened the door was of Momiji flushed in the middle of trying to sitting up. The blond leaning to the right his hands gripping the edge of the bed supporting his weight. Momiji looked up at him through blond bangs that slightly hung in front of his glazed eyes.

"H-hatori? What are you doing here?"

'Kyo called me saying you weren't feeling well"

With teary eyes the younger boy looked down before laying back and covering his eyes with his arms.

"Please don't hate me"

"Why would I hate you?"

"B-because whenever I get sick you *hic * always * hic* get mad at me * sniff*"

Surprised at the answer Hatori clenched his fists repeatedly before sighing and making his way over to the boy. Sitting on the edge of the bed he leaned over the boy removing the bunny's arms to look into watery eyes.

"I'm not mad, I'm sorry you thought I hated you...I could never hate you Momiji I just get so worried when you get sick."

"Really? * hic* you mean it?"

"Yes, you are very precious to me...now tell me what's wrong"

"* sniff * well I wasn't feeling good so I took some medicine from your office and now...I feel weird, all hot and just I-I don't know..."

"In my office? Wait you don't mean a brown bag in my desk do you?"

"Yeah"

"Shit Momiji that wasn't medicine that was an aphrodisiac!"

"* pant* Hatori please help I'm burning up and...And I-it hurts"

"Hurts? Where does it hurt?"

"H-here"

Taking Hatori's hand Momiji placed it between his legs gasping at the contact, Hatori dug his other hand into the mattress by momiji's head as he tried to hold himself back. Hatori had been in love with the young boy for some time now and having the blond so naively offering himself in need was too much for his restrain. Throwing all hesitation out the window the dark haired man kissed the boy beneath him, tracing soft plump lips. Steeling the others breath by squeezing him through his pants and taking advantage of the gasp to dive his tongue into the boys mouth. Hatori coaxed the shy tongue to play with his then explored the wet cavern wanting to taste all the boy offered. As the boy struggled to breathe he let the kiss end only to trace open mouth kisses down the boy's neck, taking his time to suck on spots that had Momiji moaning in pleasure and leaving behind large hickies.

"H-hatori please..."

Lured back by tempting lips Hatori kisses Momiji again this time sucking on the bunny's tongue and encouraging the other to explore his own mouth groaning at the shy touches. As they continued to kiss Hatori removed his button up shirt and threw it over the side of the bed not caring where it landed. Changing the angle of the kiss he got fully on the bed placing a knee on each side of the blond's hip. Finally pulling back Hatori placed his hands on Momiji's hips sliding his hands up under the shirt lifting it slowly as he made his way to the boy's nipples. Pinching a pale nipple his mouth went to the other, tracing around it not touching the center until the blond moaned in frustration. Smirking he licked it flicking the hardening nub with his tongue then sucking on it and gently biting on it. When he was satisfied with his job on it he moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment all while the bunny writhled and panted beneath him. Slowly Hatori licked a trail down the boy's body pausing briefly to dip his tongue into the blond's navel, loving how Momiji arched into the touch while calling out his name. With quick long fingers Hatori unbuttoned the bunny's pants looking up briefly to check for any signs of hesitation in the boy's eyes before pulling pants along with boxers down and off pale thin legs.

"W-what are you staring at?"

"You...your beautiful my little bunny"

All Momiji could do was gasp in delight as the dark haired dragon kissed up his leg towards the part of him that throbbed in need.

"Hatori * pant* please!"

"Please what?"

"I need..."

"Need what?...this?"

"Aaaah!"

Momiji tried to arch up as Hatori licked the slit of his cock but found his hips held down to the bed. Panting harshly trying to get much needed air into his starving lungs, he gasped and moaned as he felt Hatori run his tongue on the underside of his length tracing the vein there.

"Aah! mmph!"

"Momiji you make the cutest sounds"

Hatori then sucked on the head of his mouth before taking the entire length into his mouth. Moving up and down the dragon hummed sending vibrations up the length as he fondled his balls. Already being hard for some time he didn't last long so he screamed his release as Hatori swallowed all his sperm before letting the still half hard organ slip from his mouth. Suddenly Hatori placed his head on momiji's shoulder hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Momiji"

"Huh? Why?"

"For taking advantage of you, I know that if it weren't for the medicine you'd never let me touch you like this. Please don't hate me, seeing you like this...I couldn't hold myself back"

"I could ever hate you I love you I always have"

"What about Tohru-san?"

"No, I just said I liked her cuz I thought I'd never have you...* blush* Hatori, please stay with me"

"Always...huh?What's wrong y bunny?"

"Nothing...this is just embarrassing"

"Oh your still hard * grin* Momiji can I do more embarrassing thing to you?"

"Mm! nngh! * gasp *"

Were the only sounds the blond could make as his dragon lifted his legs and dove his tongue into his entrance. As he did this Hatori presented him with three fingers placing them on his lips. Momiji hesitantly sucked on them lavishing them with his tongue until they were nice and the tongue was replaced with a finger that lightly traced his pucker before entering. Momiji could feel the finger inside him moving in and out which was then followed by a second finger. The appendages stretched his insides uncomftably in a scissor motion. Biting his lower lip the bunny tried to stop the yelp as a third finger was thrusted into him joining the others in their search of something.

"Aahh!"

Finally finding the bundle of nerves he was looking for Hatori thrusted his fingers into the spot a few more times before removing his fingers. Quickly disposing of he's pants the dark haired man spat in his hand and coated his throbbing length before positioning it at Momiji's entrance.

"Momiji try to relax I'll try to make this as painless as possible"

Slowly Hatori pushed past tight rings easing his way into the hot body.

"Aah! I-it hurts H-hatori it hurts"

"I know love I'm sorry...just a little further...Nngh! bare with me I'll make it feel good soon."

Finally when the dragon was all the way in he kissed the younger boy and stroked the bunny's shaft to relax him and give Momiji time to adjust to his size. After a few moments he took hold of thin hips and pulled out slowly only to thrust back in, setting up a slow rhythm. Hatori sat back a little to watch as the blonds pucker entrance greedily sucked him in, loving how the boys inside muscles squeezed his cock.

* pant, pant *

"Oh! Mmmhn! H-hatori"

"Uhn! Momiji you feel so good around me ...hah! Your s-so tight and hot inside"

"Ah, ah!"

Momiji threw his head back, arching up to meet his lover's thrusts as Hatori located his prostrate. Wrapping his arms around the older mans neck he brought his dragons head down for a sloppy passionate kiss. Thrust after thrust aimed at his prostrate, their rhythm becoming erratic as they neared their completion.

"* pant* yes...Ah! More Hatori! Faster!"

Encouraged by his lovers pleads the older man sped up his pace repeatedly slamming into the tight heat. Knowing he couldn't last much longer he took hold of Momiji's cock and fisted it in time with his thrusts.

"Hatori! Aah!"

As the blond boy came he clamped down on the cock deep inside him making Hatori thrust a few more times before grunting his own climax and filling the small boy with his seeds. Exhausted and sated for the time being the dragon slipped out the bunny both shuddering at the feeling. The younger boy pulled the covers over both of them before snuggling into Hatori's side.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhm.."

* chuckle*

"Ne...Hatori?"

"Hn" (...what are you sasu-kun?)

"Where do you think everyone's at?"

"* sigh* I don't know, does it really matter?"

"Hmm... guess not"

With that they both fell asleep only to wake up later to repeat their earlier activities over and over through out the night until the medicine finally wore off. Blissfully unaware of shigure's presence down stairs writing a yaoi version of his erotic novel. Also of Tohru's trouble when she and Kyo met up with Yuki only for them to get caught in the storm resulting in the boys to transform. They were found by Tohru's friends and were currently trying to keep the two girls from finding out the Sohma secret, but that ladies and gentlemen is a story for another time.

**Destiny: Yosh! It's done hahaha I can finally breathe, so sorry for bad grammar and if anything confused you.**

**Momiji: wow that took you forever**

**Destiny: No it didn't! I finished it in one night**

**Hatori: Yes, but you procrastinated by doing random weird things after each paragraph**

**Destiny: nu-uh name one thing**

**Momiji: oh I know you went to get cake**

**Destiny: I was hungry**

**Hatori: you drew Kyo in the icing**

**Destiny: hehe...that doesn't count since I still ate it**

**Momiji: how about when you were staring at the mole on your leg**

**Destiny:um...I heard those things could be dangerous if you don't keep track of them**

**Hatori: you colored over it with your pen**

**Destiny:...O.o...Point made * cough * okay so review to tell me what you thought of my first lemon!**

**Accidental Intoxication**

**Destiny: Yo! Guess what? I finally wrote my first lemon. Yosh and its fruba yay! I love HatorixMomiji they are my fav. Fruit basket char. and I couldn't help wanting to write a story about them. At first I thought that when I wrote of them it would be cute fluffy clouds covered in sickenly sweet sugar, but it ended up being smut lol. N-e-ways this was inspired by a side story called 'cure for the common crush' that makes an appearance in Temari Matsumoto-san's manga 'the loudest whisper.' **

**Hatori: You know this is an improbable scenario since 1) Momiji likes Tohru-san and 2) it is immoral to do such things to a high schooler.**

**Momiji: D-does * teary eyes* does that mean you don't like m-me hatori-nii?**

**Hatori: Urk...I...n-no I mean of course I like you * hugs momo* I'd do anything for you.**

**Destiny: Eeek kawaii! * takes pictures* ok momo-chan could you do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Yay! Destiny doesn't own anything not even the soda Destiny just drank and is not making any money of this or else the fox wouldn't be desperate enough to borrow money from anime characters ^_^. Warning this has yaoi (boyxboy) if you don't like this kind of relationship or even the pairing turn back now, you have been warned.**

Momiji was sick plane and simple of course it was his own fault for playing in the rain all night. Though if you told him that he would deny it completely, what could he say he loved the rain too much. To him water especially rain was refreshing and pure like it could wash away all his sins. Another reason he loved the rain was because it reminded him of Hatori, the man was just like the rain calm, cold yet sweet.

So now found Momiji outside Hatori's office door dreading going in, although Momiji loved to visit Hatori since the mans presence calmed him this was not one of those times. That is he liked it any other time but not when he was sick, this was because for reasons unknown to him Hatori always seemed angry with Momiji when he was ill. Though if he were to think about it he could probably guess it had to do with the reason him getting sick was usually because the little blond did something irresponsible. Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves the blond boy threw open the office door yelling out his greeting.

"Hatori! Huh? Where'd you go?* cough, cough* guess he's not here...yosh! Now lets see * cough* he must have something in his office."

The little rabbit was glad for once that Hatori wasn't there, this way he could get the medicine he came for and the older man would be none the wiser.

"Yay! Found it now I can go see nee-chan before t starts raining again."

With that the blond boy bounce out the door making his way out of the Sohma residence heading to the little house in the woods.( what I mean by this is to them, compared to the Sohma residence shigure's house is small.)

When Momiji got to shigure's place the skies were filled with dark clouds and thunder could be heard in the distance. He had taken the medicine while walking to the house stopping at a convenience store to buy water. Without knocking Momiji let himself in skipping to the living room where he thought everyone was probably located.

"Tohru! Tohru! I came to visit so give me some candy!"

"Stop yelling brat and don't just enter someone's house without being let in."

As Kyo said this Tohru entered the living room holding a tray with tea and snacks, upon seeing the light-hearted girl Momiji ran to her tears in his eyes as he whined to her.

"Mwhaa! Tohru kyo's being mean to me!"

"Why you little-"

"Oh hello Momiji-kun it's nice to see you, how are you?"

"I'm okay I didn't see you at papa's work so I came to see you."

"I'm sorry that's because I don't work today... Momiji-kun are you sure you're alright? Your face seems really flushed."

"Na-uh that's cuz I have a cold but I took some medicine so I'll be okay * cough* come on Tohru watch a movie with me please! Please! Please!"

Giving in to the cute blond boy Tohru and Kyo put a movie on, half way through it though Momiji laid his forehead n the table panting and groaning in pain. Kyo lifted the boy back and touched his forehead only to proclaim the younger boy to be boiling hot. At this point Tohru started freaking out, she hated seeing people sick since her father died while sick, thus making her clumsier than usual and panicky. Shigure was out saying he had to meet with his editor and Yuki was still at a council meeting that would run late. (Ha yeah right when has Shigure ever willingly met his editor?) So the cat and Tohru were the only ones home left to figure out how to help the poor sickly boy. Finally after calming down the girl, slightly, Kyo said he'd call Hatori and ask the man to come over to take a look at Momiji.

While all this was happening, at the same time found Hatori sitting in front of an enraged Akito. A loud smacking sound echoed through the large dark room as Akito slapped the stoic man in front of him. (Yes I know Akito is a girl but here they still don't know that)

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Why? Why do you all insist on going against me?"

"I didn't mean to anger you, I am the Sohma doctor when she called for me I thought she was sick, I did not expect her to ask me to make an aphrodisiac." (, hmm wonder who she was ganna give it to?)

"I don't care, you are never to go to that women again! Never do you hear me? Even if she's sick let the bitch die for all I care! You're all mine you hear? Mine!" (They're talking about akito's mum)

"I understand"

" * pant,huff* good, good you can go then"

Hatori got up and made his way to the door but before he could step out he was stopped by Akito's last comment.

"I expect you throw away what that women ordered from you"

"Yes"

As he walked down the hall toward his office he saw Shigure coming the opposite way of him.

"Akito is already mad don't say anything to make it worse, you know it's bad for his health."

"Now why would I ever want to make our little god mad?" (Because your a sadistic bastard ^_^)

"No, that would be you"

"Who are you talking to Shigure?"

"Hmm... Oh no one just a perverted little fox." (Hey you're the erotic novelist!)

"Yes and get paid for it, you on the other hand aren't getting anything for this poorly written yaoi ficlet ^_^" (...touché)

"Alright...I have work so I leave you to your idioticness"

When Hatori got to his office he went straight to his desk opening the bottom compartment he shuffled through its content to locate the brown bag he left there. Becoming frustrated in not fining it he began searching all over his office. After not being able to find said item Hatori thought back trying to remember if he might have placed it somewhere else. He was sure he put the bag containing the aphrodisiac in the last compartment yet said item seemed to elude him. At that moment the phone rung and Hatori irritatidly answered it.

"Hello Hatori Sohma speaking"

"Hey it's Kyo, can you get over to shigure's as soon as you can?"

"Why? Is Ayame there again? I told him to stop bothering Yuki so much"

"No, no the snake ain't here"

"Then why do you need me?"

"It's Momiji there's something wrong with him"

"Is he sick?"

"I'm not sure he said he had a cold and took medicine but now he got worse, we can't cool down his heated body and he seems to be in pain."

"Shit...okay I'll be there soon." *click * (ha-ha Hatori hung up on Kyo, didn't even say bye XD)

By the time Hatori got to shigure's residence Tohru was in a panic again, Shigure and Yuki still weren't home and Momiji wasn't feeling better. The dark haired doctor reached the door just as it started lightly raining, being hurriedly ushered in.

"I'm so glad your here Hatori-san I didn't know what to do, Momiji-kun seems to have gotten worse and...And I don't know what to do...oh I already said that but...b-but I really don't know how to help him a-"

"Breath idiot, relax Hatori is here now he'll make the brat better"

"Oh yes I'm sorry Kyo"

" * blush* It's nothing to be sorry about I just meant you should calm down"

"If you want to help Tohru-san you could make Momiji some chicken soup"

"Oh but I haven't gone shopping...I know I'll go now before the store closes."

"It's raining, you might get caught in the oncoming storm."

"That's alright I have an umbrella and I'm sure I can make it in time."

"Che I guess I'll go too you'll probably get yourself lost again."

"Thank you Kyo * smile* we'll be on our way, Momiji is upstairs resting"

Hatori waited until the two high schoolers left before making his way up the stairs to where Momiji was. The site that greeted him when he opened the door was of Momiji flushed in the middle of trying to sitting up. The blond leaning to the right his hands gripping the edge of the bed supporting his weight. Momiji looked up at him through blond bangs that slightly hung in front of his glazed eyes.

"H-hatori? What are you doing here?"

'Kyo called me saying you weren't feeling well"

With teary eyes the younger boy looked down before laying back and covering his eyes with his arms.

"Please don't hate me"

"Why would I hate you?"

"B-because whenever I get sick you *hic * always * hic* get mad at me * sniff*"

Surprised at the answer Hatori clenched his fists repeatedly before sighing and making his way over to the boy. Sitting on the edge of the bed he leaned over the boy removing the bunny's arms to look into watery eyes.

"I'm not mad, I'm sorry you thought I hated you...I could never hate you Momiji I just get so worried when you get sick."

"Really? * hic* you mean it?"

"Yes, you are very precious to me...now tell me what's wrong"

"* sniff * well I wasn't feeling good so I took some medicine from your office and now...I feel weird, all hot and just I-I don't know..."

"In my office? Wait you don't mean a brown bag in my desk do you?"

"Yeah"

"Shit Momiji that wasn't medicine that was an aphrodisiac!"

"* pant* Hatori please help I'm burning up and...And I-it hurts"

"Hurts? Where does it hurt?"

"H-here"

Taking Hatori's hand Momiji placed it between his legs gasping at the contact, Hatori dug his other hand into the mattress by momiji's head as he tried to hold himself back. Hatori had been in love with the young boy for some time now and having the blond so naively offering himself in need was too much for his restrain. Throwing all hesitation out the window the dark haired man kissed the boy beneath him, tracing soft plump lips. Steeling the others breath by squeezing him through his pants and taking advantage of the gasp to dive his tongue into the boys mouth. Hatori coaxed the shy tongue to play with his then explored the wet cavern wanting to taste all the boy offered. As the boy struggled to breathe he let the kiss end only to trace open mouth kisses down the boy's neck, taking his time to suck on spots that had Momiji moaning in pleasure and leaving behind large hickies.

"H-hatori please..."

Lured back by tempting lips Hatori kisses Momiji again this time sucking on the bunny's tongue and encouraging the other to explore his own mouth groaning at the shy touches. As they continued to kiss Hatori removed his button up shirt and threw it over the side of the bed not caring where it landed. Changing the angle of the kiss he got fully on the bed placing a knee on each side of the blond's hip. Finally pulling back Hatori placed his hands on Momiji's hips sliding his hands up under the shirt lifting it slowly as he made his way to the boy's nipples. Pinching a pale nipple his mouth went to the other, tracing around it not touching the center until the blond moaned in frustration. Smirking he licked it flicking the hardening nub with his tongue then sucking on it and gently biting on it. When he was satisfied with his job on it he moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment all while the bunny writhled and panted beneath him. Slowly Hatori licked a trail down the boy's body pausing briefly to dip his tongue into the blond's navel, loving how Momiji arched into the touch while calling out his name. With quick long fingers Hatori unbuttoned the bunny's pants looking up briefly to check for any signs of hesitation in the boy's eyes before pulling pants along with boxers down and off pale thin legs.

"W-what are you staring at?"

"You...your beautiful my little bunny"

All Momiji could do was gasp in delight as the dark haired dragon kissed up his leg towards the part of him that throbbed in need.

"Hatori * pant* please!"

"Please what?"

"I need..."

"Need what?...this?"

"Aaaah!"

Momiji tried to arch up as Hatori licked the slit of his cock but found his hips held down to the bed. Panting harshly trying to get much needed air into his starving lungs, he gasped and moaned as he felt Hatori run his tongue on the underside of his length tracing the vein there.

"Aah! mmph!"

"Momiji you make the cutest sounds"

Hatori then sucked on the head of his mouth before taking the entire length into his mouth. Moving up and down the dragon hummed sending vibrations up the length as he fondled his balls. Already being hard for some time he didn't last long so he screamed his release as Hatori swallowed all his sperm before letting the still half hard organ slip from his mouth. Suddenly Hatori placed his head on momiji's shoulder hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Momiji"

"Huh? Why?"

"For taking advantage of you, I know that if it weren't for the medicine you'd never let me touch you like this. Please don't hate me, seeing you like this...I couldn't hold myself back"

"I could ever hate you I love you I always have"

"What about Tohru-san?"

"No, I just said I liked her cuz I thought I'd never have you...* blush* Hatori, please stay with me"

"Always...huh?What's wrong y bunny?"

"Nothing...this is just embarrassing"

"Oh your still hard * grin* Momiji can I do more embarrassing thing to you?"

"Mm! nngh! * gasp *"

Were the only sounds the blond could make as his dragon lifted his legs and dove his tongue into his entrance. As he did this Hatori presented him with three fingers placing them on his lips. Momiji hesitantly sucked on them lavishing them with his tongue until they were nice and the tongue was replaced with a finger that lightly traced his pucker before entering. Momiji could feel the finger inside him moving in and out which was then followed by a second finger. The appendages stretched his insides uncomftably in a scissor motion. Biting his lower lip the bunny tried to stop the yelp as a third finger was thrusted into him joining the others in their search of something.

"Aahh!"

Finally finding the bundle of nerves he was looking for Hatori thrusted his fingers into the spot a few more times before removing his fingers. Quickly disposing of he's pants the dark haired man spat in his hand and coated his throbbing length before positioning it at Momiji's entrance.

"Momiji try to relax I'll try to make this as painless as possible"

Slowly Hatori pushed past tight rings easing his way into the hot body.

"Aah! I-it hurts H-hatori it hurts"

"I know love I'm sorry...just a little further...Nngh! bare with me I'll make it feel good soon."

Finally when the dragon was all the way in he kissed the younger boy and stroked the bunny's shaft to relax him and give Momiji time to adjust to his size. After a few moments he took hold of thin hips and pulled out slowly only to thrust back in, setting up a slow rhythm. Hatori sat back a little to watch as the blonds pucker entrance greedily sucked him in, loving how the boys inside muscles squeezed his cock.

* pant, pant *

"Oh! Mmmhn! H-hatori"

"Uhn! Momiji you feel so good around me ...hah! Your s-so tight and hot inside"

"Ah, ah!"

Momiji threw his head back, arching up to meet his lover's thrusts as Hatori located his prostrate. Wrapping his arms around the older mans neck he brought his dragons head down for a sloppy passionate kiss. Thrust after thrust aimed at his prostrate, their rhythm becoming erratic as they neared their completion.

"* pant* yes...Ah! More Hatori! Faster!"

Encouraged by his lovers pleads the older man sped up his pace repeatedly slamming into the tight heat. Knowing he couldn't last much longer he took hold of Momiji's cock and fisted it in time with his thrusts.

"Hatori! Aah!"

As the blond boy came he clamped down on the cock deep inside him making Hatori thrust a few more times before grunting his own climax and filling the small boy with his seeds. Exhausted and sated for the time being the dragon slipped out the bunny both shuddering at the feeling. The younger boy pulled the covers over both of them before snuggling into Hatori's side.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhm.."

* chuckle*

"Ne...Hatori?"

"Hn" (...what are you sasu-kun?)

"Where do you think everyone's at?"

"* sigh* I don't know, does it really matter?"

"Hmm... guess not"

With that they both fell asleep only to wake up later to repeat their earlier activities over and over through out the night until the medicine finally wore off. Blissfully unaware of shigure's presence down stairs writing a yaoi version of his erotic novel. Also of Tohru's trouble when she and Kyo met up with Yuki only for them to get caught in the storm resulting in the boys to transform. They were found by Tohru's friends and were currently trying to keep the two girls from finding out the Sohma secret, but that ladies and gentlemen is a story for another time.

**Destiny: Yosh! It's done hahaha I can finally breathe, so sorry for bad grammar and if anything confused you.**

**Momiji: wow that took you forever**

**Destiny: No it didn't! I finished it in one night**

**Hatori: Yes, but you procrastinated by doing random weird things after each paragraph**

**Destiny: nu-uh name one thing**

**Momiji: oh I know you went to get cake**

**Destiny: I was hungry**

**Hatori: you drew Kyo in the icing**

**Destiny: hehe...that doesn't count since I still ate it**

**Momiji: how about when you were staring at the mole on your leg**

**Destiny:um...I heard those things could be dangerous if you don't keep track of them**

**Hatori: you colored over it with your pen**

**Destiny:...O.o...Point made * cough * okay so review to tell me what you thought of my first lemon!**


End file.
